The Hospital Room
by Gradient Drama CQ
Summary: Fanfiction The hospital room By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life. #ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter One Prologue**

The world is silent as they wait patiently for the news of their creator.

Ink lays helplessly on the hospital bed wires and bandages adore his bones, an oxygen mask covers his face as error holds his hand.

"I know we started out as enemies but in time we became more, you taught me so much and stayed by my side. I just wish I could do more for you..."

Ink starts to store as he opens his eyes and looks at error. In a weak voice, he replayed.

"Don't be sad, I don't have any regrets, I'm glad to of met you and even happier to of falling in love with you, I just wish I could stay with you forever"

Errors eyes go wide.

"Don't talk like that, like you're already going to die, you're gonna be fine inky we're gonna walk out this hospital together and return to our beautiful children and live long lives together"

Ink smiles as small tears roll down his face

"I'm sorry error but, don't think this is the end, even if you can't see me I will always be with you and one day we will meet again and when we do I will go to you with open arms"

Error starts to cry as he hugs ink, they embrace each other as inks heart starts to slow down, they share one last kiss before parting for good.

"I l-love you r-roro..."

Error cries harder.

"I l-love you to k-kiki"


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc826a41c40d6c23304b42f175d82ea"span id="docs-internal-guid-beb647f9-d879-c8ad-f0f3-9f3cbe8d9354"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fanfiction/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The hospital room/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life./spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 2 The Phone Call/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-errors pov-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I watch in horror as Ink dust in my arms as my tears fall from my eyes like rain, I don't know how long I stayed like that for, time seemed meaningless without him in my life it was only until I heard my phone go off did I break out of my trance of regret and sorrow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hurry routed through my pocket and pulled out my phone as it played I'm a barbie girl for all to hear and answer it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""H-hello this is Error"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was the voice of Paperjam that greeted me, Paperjam is mine and Inks second child younger to Gradient who is our oldest we don't tend to see eye to eye tho so Gradient lives with my brother Geno andIi sent Paperjam to my other brother Fresh as i stay with Ink in the hospital, she sounded so cheerful unaware of the events that just happened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello daddy, it's me PJ. Uncle fresh wanted to know when you're coming to pick me up, also how's mommy?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I flinch at the mention of ink as I choke out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""M-mommy's f-fine tho y-your gonna have to s-stay with F-Fresh a little l-longer..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you ok daddy you seem a little sad did something happen?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Paperjam sound concerned as I wipe away the tears on my face and try my hardest to stay strong for her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-i'm fine Paperjam just tired"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm glad, I can't wait to see mommy again, oh I have to go, love, you daddy"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you to Jammy"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Paperjam hangs up as I break down into tears*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thank you for reading and sorry this chapter took so long to write I just didn't want to get it wrong XD/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At the time of the first chapter my story writing skills wasn't good enough to make this chapter so I focused on gradients story instead but now I am confident enough to continue this one I also figured out who to replay on wattpad /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc826a41c40d6c23304b42f175d82ea" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"as for why errors ringtone is that gradient loves the 90s and sings that song a lot XD/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cdc826a41c40d6c23304b42f175d82ea" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 3 Tears Of a Child**

-Errors pov-

After a while, I decided to get up and drive Geno's house since he is my most trusted brother.

I get out if the car and walk up the path to his house and knock on the door. I wait a couple moments as he opens the door looking a bit dishevelled.

"B-brother what brings you here on such a nice day as this?"

I raise a Non-Existent eyebrow before shaking my head.

"nothing inperticler I just wanted to see you is all, you are my favourite brother after all"

It was now Geno's turn to raise a non-existent eyebrow at my fake happiness but moves aside to let me in none the less, I walk into the house and sits at the dininGenoble as Geno comes and joins me on the other side.

"So brother, how is it-"

For some reason geno started to go red as he had a mixture of surprise and pleasure on his face, as to why i have no idea.

But that doesn't matter i know he was about to ask me about ink, i look down as i start to tear up making genoo worried.

"He is ok, isn't he?"

I start to cry as he gets up and hugs me close.

"There was nothing i could do brother, he died in my arms and i couldn't save him"

Geno looks shocked but for some reason kept looking towards the table.

"It's gonna be ok brother, why don't you stay here for a couple of days in the spare room, i'm sure gradient would love having you around more often"

I nod as i wipe my tears.

"T-thank you brother, im g-gonna go to bed goodnight"

"Good night brother"

-genos pov-

I watch as error walks up the stairs and direct my attention to the table.

"You can come out now..."

Gradient crawls out from under the table as he looks at geno.

"Come here gray"

Geno opens his arms as gradient runs into them and cries into his chest for the loss of his mother.

"I-it hurts so much geno"

"I know it does babe but you need to be strong for your sister and for our own"

Gradient nods as he wipes his tears.

"You will see in the end everything will turn out just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="540b0ec5b19433be1c01cdb6e7304270"span id="docs-internal-guid-beb647f9-d885-de54-031e-b40e4d0fc907"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fanfiction/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The hospital room/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life./spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 4 Lost Love/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Errors pov-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walk up the stairs into the spare bedroom and lay down on the bed as I cry myself to sleep. It was then to my surprise I started to dream of a giant tree, I didn't realize it was Dreamtale until ink hugged me from behind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My eyes widened as I hug him back to scared to let go and end this magical moment for I know it was only a dream which made it even worse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roro its ok, it's really me"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What how is this possible"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Reaper let me talk to you in your dreams with the help of dream sans"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I start to cry again as I held her close to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Roro I know you must be in a lot of pain but I don't want you to live like this"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I became angered by this and lashed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN IM THE ONE WHO'S ALONE KNOW YOU WERE ALL I HAD IN THE WORLD!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ink looks saddened by this and kisses error defusing his anger as he kisses back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're wrong about that, you still have Grey and Paperjam and soon there will be another but I wouldn't want to spoil it"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm confused by this as I try to ask her what she meant but then she started giggling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When she was done she looked sad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry my love but it would seem like my time is up"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""N-no please don't leave me, I can't live without you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silly Roro I never left, I will always be in your heart"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She smiles as the world starts to turn white and I wake up reaching out for the love I will never see again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="540b0ec5b19433be1c01cdb6e7304270" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good night kiki..."/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 5 Child's Innocence**

-Errors pov-

I lay in bed for a while as I hear a knock on the door.

"C-come in"

I watch as gradient walks into the room and stares at me.

"Oh, gradient it's you I thought it would be geno.."

"Hello, farther.."

We look away as a silence goes between us as Gray breaks it with a heart-stopping statement.

"I know mommy gone.."

Gray walks to me and hugs me close as he tears up.

"I didn't know her all that well but it still hurts"

Error hugs back as he cries.

"I-it's gonna be ok my child for she hasn't left us"

He looks up at me in confusion.

"But I thought you said she died"

I nod and then play a hand over his heart.

"That's true but the love we have for her and our memories will forever stay, if we keep her in our heart then she will always be with us, even if the memories hurt us now those same memories will one day turn into strength and that will be the day we will smile again."

Gradient smiles as he hugs error.

"You're right papa, I promise I'll never forget her"

"Me to Gray"

I hold him close as I smile for the first time since inks death.

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 6 A Heart filled Reunion**

-Errors POV-

I woke up by the light of a new day the events of last night still fresh on my mind as I smile, I look down to see a sleeping Gradient cuddled up to my side, the sight of his cute sleeping face filled my saddened heart with glee.

"Oh Gray... if only I could turn back the clock, I would do it all over again and this time I would be better..."

"Then you would be no better than frisk would you not brother?"

I turn around to see Geno smirking in the doorway.

"Heh, maybe so but at least I wouldn't be killing anymore"

"True, but I wouldn't change a thing"

"Why's that Geno?"

"Because I never would've met Gray and I'm sure someone else would never have been born"

Geno has a knowing smile I've never seen before, the likes of which I thought was only reserved for Reaper and Goth.

"Do you mean Goth?"

Geno giggles.

"You will just have to wait and see now go on I'm shore Jammys waiting"

I look down in sadness.

"I know..."

-Time Skip One Car Ride Later-

I get out of the car and stair up at Fresh's brightly coloured house.

"This is an eyesore but I guess my half white half multi-coloured house is no better =_="

I go up to the door and knock on it when I hear a loud band and something falling.

"HOLY RADICALISM FUGGLES!"

"The hell just happened..."

Fresh opens the door shirtless and in boxers looking very red and sweaty as I glared at him a little.

"O-oh error h-hay my radical b-broski how are you doing today my brotato chip"

I raise a non-existent eyebrow at him as he sweats drops.

"Where's jammy?"

"Urr ...sleeping..."

"Are you shore -_-"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees I'll go get her"

Fresh runs upstairs like Speedy Gonzales.

"Sigh, my babies are growing up to fast..."

PJ runs down the stairs and hugs tackles error.

"DADDY!"

She hugs me giggling looking very happy as I swing her around in my arms

"Hello my gumdrop"

I smile at her with teary eyes.

"? are you ok daddy your crying..."

I wipe my tears away a little surprised they had the nerve to show himself in front of PJ.

"Jammy you know how mommy had to go to the hospital"

"Yes the doctors were treating her from a really bad illness right"

"Yes, that's right..."

"Is she coming home soon?"

"Not exactly, you see your uncle decided to pay Inky a visit..."

"You mean uncle Geno?"

"No... u-uncle D-Death..."

PJ goes silent scared with were Error was going with this knowing Reaper's line of work as I pull her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry babe but mommy's not coming home..."

PJ starts crying knowing Ink had died as she cries in my shirt, I look up at Fresh as his glasses have broken hearts in them as he watches us tiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry PJ mommy will be watching over us from Heventail ok, she will always be with us in our memories and hearts and as long as we remember she's never really gone, so let's live our lives for her ok?"

PJ nods as she smiles up at me with her teary eyes.

"You will see one day"

I smile at her as I get up.

"Well, anyways Fresh do you mind keeping Jammy for a couple more days?"

"I don't think I'm running a daycare but I think I'll make an exception for my favourite niece"

"Yhhhh let's call it that..."

I get in my car and drive back to Genos as I crash on his sofa and sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 7 The AUs say goodbye**

-Errors POV-

It has been a couple of months since the news of Inks passing was told to my two children and the funeral is to be held soon, people from all over have gathered from every AU to play their respects to the garden of creation and his family, even Underswap Papyrus gave me a hug which I was very shocked about.

I watch as Blueberry and Dream cry over Inks grave, Flowers in hand as they mourn for their closest ale and friend it was heartbreaking.

The priest comes out as we all take our seats and he speaks.

"We are all gathered here today to honour the memory of Ink Roller CQ, he was known by many names."

"The Creator"

"The Artist"

"The Garden"

"A Lover"

"A Mother"

"And A Friend"

"Although Ink has left us to remember that she lives in our actions the way we live our lives and our memories, she has touched many of your life and will continue to for years to come if we pass on her teachings for future generations to come"

"Thank you all for listening"

And with that, the church bells chime as inks ashes are taken and buried in the graveyard under a cherry blossom tree even the heavens themselves weep for the fallen artist as the rain comes down.

I hold my children close as we say our last goodbyes and leave to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 8 A Broken Child Past Revealed**

-Errors POV-

I have decided to go back home and live my life as usual except I brought Gradient with me this time alone with PJ to try and make us one big happy family, now as you know me and gradient don't see eye to eye… well, there is a reason for that though it's not a good one.

You see when Gradient was born we were in the middle of the AU war against Ink, Blueberry and dream, I was on the opposite side with Nightmare, Horror, Killer, Dust and Fell.

We fought for years and one-night mine and inks fight got a little bit too heated and the result was Gradient.

We didn't know what to do, we didn't love each other and yet our own flesh and blood were staring us in the face and we couldn't tell our allies for we would be in a lot of trouble.

So we did the only thing we could do in this situation and hid him away from the world, I can't even count the number of times I took my anger out on that child or called her a mistake and then one day I just snapped…

I don't even remember why I hope it was for a good reason for it was that event that stripped her from our lives and she was taken away….

It took ten years but my brother Geno finally found him but by then it was too late so Geno took Gray to live with him.

I guess with Paperjam in the picture Gradient must have thought we replaced him or something… but I guess that isn't far from the truth …

But this is my chance to set things right I just wish I was here to help me…

But that's for us to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 9 Suspicious Behavior**

-Errors POV-

"It has been about 7 months now since I took gradient in and I've noticed he's been acting weird, he has mood swings like every 5 seconds and he's practically eating me out of house and home."

"Not only that but he gaining a lot of waits and him so lazy, I've been trying to get him to do exercise then he complains his back is hurting and goes back to his computer."

"I asked Geno if he knew but his face turned red and then he slapped the door in my face, then when I asked Fresh he just laughed in my face."

"Sigh"

I look over at Gradient as he is in a blanket cocoon of pillows and quilts as I roll my eyes.

"DAD IM HOT!"

"Then take the quilts off"

"But then I'll be coooold"

"Suffer in silence"

Gradient cries

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME"

I watch as gradient runs away, as I sigh.

"I swear teens are so emotional"


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction  
The hospital room  
By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya  
Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life.  
#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #HospitalRoom #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya  
-

 **Chapter 10 Mystery Revealed A New Life Begins**

-Errors POV-

It was midnight and I was sleeping soundly in my bed when a blood-curdling scream resonated throughout the house and I jump out of bed and run into Gradients room gaster blasters at the ready in case anyone was murdering my son only to find him alone and bleeding from a curtin aria.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FOOL TAKE ME TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

In fear and surprise, i quickly pick Gradient up and take him to the car taken a little bit of time to bring Paperjam with us and drive to the hospital where he's taken to emergency care.

I start pasting outside the room as Fresh and Geno run into the hospital to meet us.

"Error what's going on where's Gradient"

"Yh my Radical bro what happened?"

"I-i don't know..."

The doctor comes out of the room and smiles at us.

"There ready to see you know"

I was confused as the doctor leaves and we go in to see Gradient holding a baby boy, the child had white boans and ruby and golden eyes with crosses in them, he's surrounded by tiny glitches and he has Gradients cute Gradient boxes on his cheeks.

"I don't understand who is this?"

Gradient smiles at me and replays in a soft voice.

"This is your grandchild Deno Drama CQ, he's my son"

It felt as if time had stopped when he said that and happy tears start to fall as I hold them both.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad I'm happy Gray for you and your child but I have to know whos the dad?"

It was at this point everyone but Error looked at Geno wondering how Error is so dense not to notice the signs.

"Heh he's mine Error sorry"

Error looks shocked and passes out as everyone laughs.

-time Skip-

I'm sitting in a rocking chair on the patio with Deno in my lap as everyone works on dinner smiling.

"Deno your very lucky you know that? You were born into a loving family that I know would never let you get hurt."

"Heh but try not to give them too much trouble ok, just you wait your adventure is just starting and I am happy that I got to be apart of it."

I take him inside and lay him in his cote.

"And now it's time to face my fate like others have before, my time is over now and a new story is about to be born, may you take hold of your story and write out the pages of your life and promise me that you will never give in to anyone that stands in the way of what you believe in"

I go to my room and lay in bed as I close my eyes for the last time for I knew that when I opened them again it would be to see Inks smiling face as she holds me close in her embrace.

And so I die with a smile as I turn to dust and return to my lover in the clouds.


End file.
